Stephanie McMahon
Stephanie McMahon (née Stephanie Marie McMahon; born September 24, 1976), is an American businesswoman, and Chief Brand Officer (CBO) of WWE. Background In early 1999, McMahon debuted as the sweet daughter of Vince McMahon during an on-screen storyline involving Vince and The Undertaker. The Undertaker stalked and abducted McMahon at the end of the April's Backlash pay-per-view, which culminated in him almost marrying her in the middle of the ring the next night on Raw, before being rescued by Stone Cold Steve Austin. Off wrestling appearances Stephanie manages her husband; Triple H on a number of WrestleMania occasions. At WrestleMania 2000, Triple H retains the WWE Championship with the assist of Mr. McMahon, only for Stephanie to get Rock Bottom by The Rock, along with Vince and Shane, then she gets the People's Elbow. At WrestleMania X-Seven, he accompanies her father; Vince McMahon in a match against her brother; Shane in a street fight match. As Shane tries to perform a Leap of Faith to his dad right through the announce table, Stephanie pulls him out of the way, causing Shane crashes through it. Trish Stratus came towards the ring, pushing Linda McMahon out in a wheelchair, and then slapped Vince, causing her and Stephanie to get into a fight that led them out of the stadium. At WrestleMania X8, she tries to help her former rival Chris Jericho retain his Undisputed WWE title, which angers Triple H. Near the end of the match, she tries to get Jericho disqualified, just to get pedigreed by Triple H. At WrestleMania 32, she tries to her husband retain his world title by distracting a referee. Near fall, Stephanie entered the ring to argue with the referee, and was inadvertently struck by Reigns' spear when Triple H avoided Reigns At WrestleMania 33, she tries to help Triple H in a Street Fight against his former protege, Seth Rollins. As Rollins retrieved the sledgehammer, Stephanie McMahon snatched the weapon away from Rollins. This allowed Triple H to perform a Pedigree on Rollins for a near-fall. After trading counters, Rollins performed a superkick on Triple H, who bumped into Stephanie, causing her to fall through a table. Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Pedigree (Double underhook facebuster with theatrics) – adopted from Triple H * Signature moves ** Clothesline ** DDT ** Hair-pull snapmare ** Lou Thez press ** Monkey flip ** Neck snap ** Powerbomb ** Slap ** Spear ** Surfboard * Wrestlers managed ** Triple H ** Kurt Angle ** Chris Jericho ** Mr. America/Hulk Hogan/Hollywood Hulk Hogan ** Zach Gowen ** Ric Flair ** Edge and Christian ** Seth Rollins ** Mr. McMahon ** Shane McMahon * Nicknames ** "The Billionaire Princess / Baroness" ** "The Queen of Queens" * Entrance themes ** "Break It Down" by The DX Band (2000) ** "My Time" by The DX Band (1999 – 2002) ** "Bodies" by Drowning Pool (2001) ** "No Chance in Hell" performed by Peter Bursuker and composed by Jim Johnston (1999; 2013 – 2014) ** "The Game" by Motörhead (January 8, 2001 – present; used while managing Triple H) ** "King of Kings" by Motörhead (August 18, 2013 – November 24, 2014; December 29, 2014 – May 2, 2016; used while part of The Authority) ** "All Grown Up" by Jacki-O (2002 – 2013) ** "Welcome to the Queendom" by Jacki-O (2013 – present) ** "Here Comes the Money" by Naughty by Nature (2016; used while managing Shane McMahon) Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Federation/WWE ** WWF Women's Championship (1 time) ** Slammy Awards (2 times) *** Insult of the Year (2013) – for insulting Big Show *** Rivalry of the Year (2014) – The Authority vs. Daniel Bryan ** Vincent J. McMahon Legacy of Excellence Award (2016) Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:WWE Women's champions Category:D-Generation X Category:Managers and valets Category:Superstars Category:The Alliance